Daily story of a young Admiral
by Cloudfox119
Summary: Follow Winston - a young, half foreign Admiral and his base with all of the funs and issues in his career
1. The meeting

**Hi guys, this is my first story, after reading many fanfics I decided to try out :)**

 **Feel free to reply or comment if I made mistakes**

 **Kancolle and Kancolle's characters are not mines**

* * *

\- Marshal Admiral room, 2 weeks ago, 1700 -

Being a half foreign student, Winston George had many stories in his life as a student at the Naval Academy, both good and bad. However, none of them as great as the news that he got assigned to the newly rebuild naval base, and he has a chance to assign a name for the base too.

"Nellie, the base name will be Nellie" – He said to Marshal Admiral Yuzuki Mizushima, not notice that he was being quite rude to his superior. He remembers hearing this name somewhere before and absolutely loves it.

"Fine then, good luck with your new base, kid" – Admiral Yuzuki calmly reply, try not too mad at her new young Admiral temptation. _This gonna be one funny admiral maybe…_ She thought.

\- Nellie Naval Base, a week ago, 0700 –

Stepping off the boat, Winston – now in his proper Admiral, breathe in the refreshing air while looking at his newly constructed base. From the pier where he is standing, he could see the big main building, which also the highest building at the base itself, giving out almost 360-degree panoramic view down the whole island. Try not to think about being isolated on an island by guessing the fun possibilities, he went on finding the girls while exploring the base at the same time.

 _Easy said than done, this is one heck of a big base._

Then he saw a girl ahead, coming toward him, well ran toward him actually.

"Hi hi, who are you, sir?" – She shouts out loud.

Winston waited for her to actually stop in front of him before answering her question. "Eh…. I'm Winston, I just got assigned to the base, and you are?"

"Ohh, I'm Fubuki, the first ship at this base, we were waiting for our commander. Anyway, I have to go to the pier, I heard our commander will be here today, so see you later and hope you enjoy your stay"

"B-but…" Winston can't even finish his sentence before she ran off…

He stands there and almost laugh to himself, but before that, he saw Fubuki ran back. She stops right before him, breathes as much as her lungs are capable at, before looking at him.

"Wait a sec, you said you were assigned here, which position exactly, sir? I don't think we have any works here yet…." She asks while trying to breathe.

"Hmmm, I'm assigned as Admiral" He speaks while trying not to laugh at Fubuki who just make a funny mistake.

"OHHH! I'm sorry for not recognize you, Commander"

"Hahaha, no problem at all. So, would you mind guide me around and introduce me to other girls as well?"

"S-sure, Commander" Fubuki slightly blush while answering him.

\- Admiral office, a week ago, 0800 –

Even though he knows before hand that even though the base was newly constructed, or more precisely, rebuild all over, Winston still surprises about the numbers of girls here and their level of experience. He didn't choose his new secretary yet but Nagato, who was the secretary of the previous admiral before his retirement suggests to help him with all the documents.

"So, Nagato" He breaks the silent "Thank you for helping me with these papers"

"It's no big deal, Admiral. I'm glad I can help you."

"I'm excited about the works, to be honest, but I don't yet get knowing to all the girls so guess it takes time hahaha"

"Indeed, I'm glad you enjoy your work. Don't forget to talk to other girls that you haven't met yet"

"Sure do! Oh wait, is that the files about the girls in the base, Nagato?" Winston asks as he looks at a big file with lots of clips on Nagato hand.

"Yes, it contains all the information about the girls," Nagato said as she brings it to his desk "Would you like to have it?"

"Of course! Thank you, Nagato"

\- Destroyers dormitory, 4 days ago, 0900 -

"Commander-sama!"

Winston was going around the dorm to meet the girls when he heard a girly voice calling him. As he turns around, he found a cute blonde hair girl with red eyes was behind him.

"Hey, give back my clothes" Another blonde haired girl put her head out of a door nearby and shout. Her face turns red when she sees the Admiral.

"Hehehe I won't give it back, Poi!" Yuudachi said as she hide behing the admiral and stick her tounge out. Winston notice the awkward position he is in the moment he saw a piece of something look like a pantsu in Yuudachi hand…

"Oh… hi Murasame" he said as he haven't found any better thing to say in the situation.

Murasame, whose face now even more red and still standing at the door "H-h-h-hi Commander"

"So, Yuudachi, what did you take from Murasame?" He said as he think _Well this is unfortunate but kind of amusing…_

"Nothing big, Commander-sama, I just- "

"Don't say itttt!" Murasame shout, which unfortunately makes a few other girls actually open the door of their room to check what is happening. They all bow or give out a smile when they saw the admiral, some even notice what Yuudachi is holding in her hand.

"Well Yuudachi, I think you should give back Murasame her…um.. thing" He said in a low tone, noticing that this is holding him and he still need to check on other dorms.

"Hehehe that was fun," Yuudachi said as she slowly goes back the now tomato red Murasame "See you later, Poi!"

Winston smile as he speaks to other girls "Alright, feel free to go back to your routine girls"

The girls nodded and go back to their rooms.

 _What an interesting way to start a day I guess_

* * *

 **The end of the first chapter, hope you guys like it :)**

 **If you want to have your admiral in the story, as what they said, more people more fun, feel free to pm me with your Admiral descriptions**


	2. The Party

**The next chapter is out. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

* * *

\- Admiral office, 2 days ago, 0900 -

Sorting through the papers, Winston found a map about the base, which seems very old but pretty detailed. He can find the main office building as well as the dorms and other facilities on the map, but something else caught his attention.

 _Hmmm training facilities, huh, and wait, is this an open beach? We can't be so lucky._ Winston thinks, cause he knew shore mostly remote or being used for the base facilities. _Well, maybe we can find out._

"Hey Nagato, are you free right now?" He said as an idea strike through his mind.

"Y-yes, I am free at the moment, but why you ask, Admiral?" Nagato slightly shakes when the Admiral suddenly calls her.

"I'm about to go to this place" He said as he checking the map again "Would you like to come along? We should go outside for a little change, these paper works are just plain boring you know"

"O-okay, Admiral" Nagato reply, wondering what Admiral is planning, while slightly blush from the sudden invitation.

 _\- The base's beach, 2 days ago, 0930 -_

"Ho! This place seems good, don't you think, Nagato?" Winston happily speaks while checking the place.

"I have been here a few times before… But what do you mean, Admiral?" Nagato looks at him, confused.

"Hahaha, you will know soon. Anyway, I'm going to see Mamiya, but you can't come along. Feel free to go, Nagato, I will deal with the papers later" Winston laugh as he goes, leave behind confused Nagato, who have no idea what the Admiral is planning.

\- Mamiya restaurant, 2 days ago, 1000 -

"Hey Mamiya, how are you today?" The Admiral cheerfully says hi to Mamiya, who is busy behind the kitchen table.

It's near lunchtime so there are quite many girls in the restaurant when the Admiral went in. The girls smile at the Admiral, who just went in while he giving a nod back to them before they go back to their talk. Mamiya however, seems to didn't notice his arrival, busy in the kitchen.

"Hello, Mamiya" Winston greets again as he standing at the kitchen door.

"OH, Hi Admiral!" Mamiya turns around, surprise written all on her face.

"You seem busy, but can I have a few minutes?"

"Oh sure, please have a seat" Mamiya said as she washes her hand, full of confusion, try to remember if she did anything wrong.

"So Mamiya-" He believes he saw Mamiya shake a bit when he talks "Oy Mamiya, calm down, I just want to a favor"

"Favor?" Mamiya asks, eye full open giving a confused look.

"Yep, can I have you prepare for a beach party for the girls?" He smiles.

"A beach party?" She looks at the Admiral

"Yes, but please keep it a secret, okay?" Winston said as he put his finger on his lips.

"U-understood, but-"

"Hey Mamiya, can I have my favorite drink please?" A girly voice shouts, stopping Mamiya to finish her sentence.

"Seem like your time is over, I shall take my leave. Nagato will tell you the location later. See you later, Mamiya" Winston said as he stands up.

"Yes, Admiral, see you later" Mamiya bow and he leaves, but confusion certainly still in her mind.

\- Admiral office, 2 days ago, 1800 -

"Ahhhh finally!" Winston said as he stretches his shoulder. "Now with the papers are done, I can finally have a weekend break"

"Glad you are done" Nagato said, notice that it's Sunday tomorrow, she also wondering why the Admiral seems to work harder after their small trip in the morning "You should take some rest, Admiral, I will try to finish these last papers"

Winston notices that there are still about one-third of the papers left on Nagato desk.

"Hmm? Nagato, can you go tell the girls to gather at the location we visited this morning tomorrow, maybe at 8? Then go take some rest, I will finish these for you"

"D-don't worry, I can finish it after-" Nagato speaks, slightly blushed, but the Admiral stops her.

"It's okay, there are just a few left so I can handle it. Please tell Mamiya about the location as well. Oh and tell the girls to wear their swimsuit, or at least don't wear formal clothes"

"U-understood." Nagato reply as she leaves the room, mind full of questions.

 _Well then, let's finish these and get some rest. Tomorrow gonna be fun._ Winston thinks as he picks up where Nagato left.

\- The base's beach, yesterday, 0700 -

 _Phew~ and this is the last of them._ Winston thought as he brings a few umbrellas out of the bag. _Can't wait to see how the girls react. Now, let have some rest while waiting for them._

Winston rests his back on a chair, facing the sea, where the sun has just rose not so far from the waterline.

"Admiral, Admiral~~"

He was half asleep when he hears a familiar voice calling for him.

"It's me Mamiya, I brought the foods~" Mamiya whisper cheerfully after she found her Admiral lost in his dreams.

"Oh hi, Mamiya" He answers, still not fully awake yet "Ah you can put the foods on the table over there. Would you like to have a seat as well?" Winston asks as he pointed at the chair nearby.

"Thank you, Admiral" Mamiya softly answer while she sits down.

And they sit there enjoying the view, well actually till the Admiral fell asleep again, probably due to his works last night…

\- The base's beach, yesterday, 0815 -

"Ah! It's not fair, our Admiral was with Mamiya!" Winston wakes up instantly by a childish voice behind him. Mamiya seems to surprise as well, probably she also fell asleep.

"Admiral, If you want us here to see your early date with Mamiya, may I leave early?" Another voice coming, but lower and seems to not happy at all.

"Admiral, I have called the girls, but I think you have some explanation need to do" Nagato, standing next to him, speak with another low tone, not pleased at all.

"Ahh… hold on a second-" Winston stand up as he speaks, but what he saw stopped him "Ah, I have to say this first, but you girls look so cute today"

The girls silent for a moment, he believes he hears some of them said thank you. Indeed they look great today, Shigure looks so beautiful in her black swimsuit, and Maya looks charming as well.

"Hey don't change the subject, Commander-sama" A voice breaks the silence, and the girls start to be noisy again.

"Ah, Mamiya just helping me with the foods, and since she was early, I asked her to sit down and relax before you girls came" He take a short pause, then continue. "The reason I call you here today is that we gonna have a beach party. I just found this lovely beach yesterday, and I have already asked Mamiya prepare the foods, hope you girls gonna have a great day relaxing and have fun."

"Ahhh" The girls all reply, but somehow Winston feels that they are more like relief than happy about the news and the explanation.

"Well, what are you waiting for, just go and enjoy!"

"Thank you, Admiral" "Yay! Thanks, Commander-sama" The girls shout as they run and play.

\- The base's beach, yesterday. 0930 -

It's clear that the girls are having fun. The destroyers are having some beach volleyball matches and Akagi seems to enjoy herself misguiding Kaga away from the watermelon instead.

Mamiya is busy with the foods while the cruisers have fun in the water.

"Admiral"

Winston was also enjoying himself looking at the girls when Nagato call him.

"I have a letter from the HQ" Nagato said as she gives me an envelope.

Winston opens and takes a quick look at the letters. _Heck, we need to work hard next week._ His eyebrows slightly raised as he read the letter.

"I see, thank you Nagato, feel free to go and enjoy yourself as well" Winston smile as he speaks, before putting the letter in his coat.

They spend the whole morning playing at the beach cheerfully, all except Winston, who thinking about next week plan, cause he doesn't want to fail his superior.

\- The base's each, yesterday, 1400 -

"Okay girls, I just received a letter from Admiral Yuzuki, stating that she will visit us at the end of next week. Let's have dinner tonight at Mamiya place before we start training tomorrow, okay?" Winston speak loudly so that the girls, who are cleaning up before leaving the beach can hear him.

"Woohoo! After party! Poi" Yuudachi shout, seems to have quite many energy left.

"Roger that, Commander-sama, we will work hard tomorrow" Another girl replied.

\- Mamiya restaurant, yesterday, 1900 -

Mamiya's place is way more crowded than usual, thanks to his invitation that most of the girls are here. He actually wonders that if the food supply going to drop quite significantly after tonight. But looking at the girl's happy faces, he doesn't think that will be a problem anymore.

Nagato also seems to chat happily with the Kongou sisters as well. While the carriers are laughing about something that he believes he shouldn't know since their eyes glare him a few times

 _Tonight gonna be as normal as it could and everyone seem like enjoying themselves._ Or at least that is what Winston thought….

\- Mamiya restaurant, yesterday, 2000 -

Winston was outside for some personal reasons, and when he is back, he can't believe what he sees.

The girls from DesDiv 6 and DesDiv 18, with the exception of Verniy, are all collapsed on the table, a long with some can of beers. He has had some late drinks with the girls before, especially Nachi and Junyou, so he knows exactly where those beers come from. They must be from Nachi, and she stashes them in since god knows when.

Else of that, some of the destroyers are 'intensively' partying near the counter. And some of the girls who notice his existent, looking at him with a worried eye.

"Where is Nagato?" He calmly ask, try not to make a fuss

But as soon as he speaks, he realizes that Nagato is being occupied by the destroyers. Akagi, who was nearby, explain things to him.

"I see, so it's because the cocktails they order, and Nagato was tried to stop them huh…"

"Okay girls! Play time over, can you help me bring the girls back to their dorm and get some rest for yourself as well?" Winston shout, try to hold the girls back.

"Understood, Admiral" The larger shipgirl replied as they pick up the small ones and head out. As Nachi passing the Admiral, she could clearly hear what he said in a low, full of hostile tone.

"And Nachi, you really should have a good rest."

He walks to check up on Nagato after finished his sentence, while Mamiya does the cleaning up before taking her rest as well.

But the moment he saw Nagato, who is totally rekt by the destroyer, nearly passed out near the counter. He let out a sigh.

 _Oh my…_

* * *

 **End of second chapter, Nachi did quite a mess LOL**

 **Feel free to pm me if you want your Admiral to be in the story as well.**


	3. First sortie

New chapter is here, took me quite a while since my Uni semester started.

* * *

\- The base training facility, present day, 0700 -

Even though Winston know there is a training facility in the base, this actually the first time he visits it. A lake with a river leads to the sea take nearly the whole area on the training ground. Else of that there are running tracks as well as other training equipment.

The girls all gathered when he arrives, with the exception of Nagato – who probably shouldn't be here judging by her condition, has stayed at the office and Ooyodo who have been asked to stay with Nagato.

All the girls look full of energy, most of them actually, cause a few of them doesn't seem like having a good night sleep yesterday. But since they are all here, Winston started announcing the training plan as well as fleet composition and expedition plan.

Kongou and Haruna are designated to the first fleet, along with Maya and Myokou to escort Akagi and Kaga. The four submarines – Imuya, Goya, Hachi, and Iku are in fleet two while Jintsuu will be the flagship of the third fleet. The third fleet consists of Jintsuu, Verniy, Akatsuki, Murakumo, and Fubuki. The last fleet will have Tenryuu as flagship, go with Shigure, Murasame, Mutsuki, and Kisaragi.

The fleets will have their own dorm and their own room, respectively. But for now, they will get ready and go on their missions, whether patrolling or expeditions.

At the moment, the girls who are not in any fleet are practicing by their classes. The destroyers and light cruisers are practicing at the shooting range, Winston has permitted the use of fake ammo and torpedoes. The bigger girl, such as heavy cruisers and battleships are having mobility training, lead by Kirishima, at the battle simulation area. The carriers – Zuikaku and Shoukaku are practicing at the archery range. All of them are training hard and happily, well, except one…

Nachi, who sneaked the beers in yesterday, now receiving her special training from the Admiral. The training includes extra hard training for mobility as well as stamina, with shooting on the go and a point that she has to pass to be able to stop the training. And of course, she has to report to Winston afterward, bring along Yahagi, who was designated as Nachi's training supervisor…

\- The Admiral's office, 1800 –

*Beep Beep*

Winston peaceful morning with the girls doing their training would last if the telegram didn't come. He picks it up immediately since he is resting in the commander room.

 _Oh man, not on the first day back in training, we are not in gear yet, not to mention it's already this late…_

He is holding a piece of paper with the order to immediately unite and support an allied fleet. The locations are already given in the telegram itself so that means he needs to dispatch now without further info.

Finish reading the telegram, he and Nagato head to the training ground.

\- Training ground, 1815 -

Thanks to the overhead notification, the girls were already line up when Winston arrive. Without further waiting, he announces the news.

"As you girls know, I just received an order to dispatch a fleet to support the allied fleet…" Winston could hear the whisper of confused and worried girls, he speaks louder "… so I will form a new fleet to support them. Choukai! You will replace Maya in fleet 1, and Kirishima you will replace Kongou as flagship."

"Ehhh! Why did I got removed from the main fleet desu~~?" Kongou shouts in surprise.

"Because I want you to be near me" Winston smile as he speaks and looks at Kongou.

"Eh…Ehhhh?" Kongou blushed.

"Admiral, teasing a kanmusu is not appropriate you know, also at this moment…" Nagato firmly holds him back.

"Hahaha I know I know, I just want to jokes. Kongou, I think you are not ready yet, you will have another chance later okay?"

"I see…" Kongou pout.

"Okay girls, except the main fleet, we can call it a day, please have some rest. The main fleet please prepare for sortie and depart as soon as you are ready" Winston shout before heading back to the command room.

"Yes, Admiral. I shall bring victory for us" Kirishima replied

"Hai~!" The other girls cheerfully reply as they move to their dorms.

\- Command room, 1900 -

Ooyodo already wait in the command room when Winston arrive.

"Greeting, Admiral" She calmly stands up when he walks in.

"Hello, Ooyodo, are the connections good?"

"Everything is working great, Admiral" She said before sitting on the chair near the radio again.

In the command room, there is a big table to planning tactics. Usually, it will be a wooden table and a bunch of maps but since his base is one of those chosen to experiment new technologies, the table top is a big screen showing the map and blinking spots to indicate the girls.

Same to the radio receiver, it's the new model that they are using, with new encryption mechanics and maintaining a pretty good communication for the girls than the earlier version.

Winston standing at the table, 3 other fairies are there too. These fairies in charge of giving directions for the girls. The location has already been marked on the map so they are simply heading that way. Well, that was the plan…

"Admiral, they report of abyssals insight" Ooyodo hastily reports.

 _Well, life never easy._ Winston thoughts as he sending out orders.

"Keep them insight, prepare for an attack. Get me on the line, Ooyodo"

"Aye Admiral"

"Admiral, there are two destroyers Ha-class and two light cruisers Ho-class" Kirishima voice speaking.

For a second, Winston surprised cause the transmission was so good while there is no noise even though they are at sea, but he regains his focus fast.

"Probably they are scouting, attack them when you have a chance"

"Affirmative, Admiral" Kirishima replied.

\- Somewhere on the sea, 1930 -

After receiving Winston orders, Kirishima and the girls went attacking the enemy scout fleet.

Kirishima and Haruna finish the cruisers with a big the destroyers being wiped by Myoukou and Choukai. It was a fast battle and the carriers haven't even launched a plane before the enemies got blown out.

"Kirishima reporting, enemies destroyed" Kirishima report to Winston about the battle.

"Good job. You are about to leave the base waters, keep the radio silence, only break it when you need to. Please proceed to the given location"

"Aye, Admiral" Kirishima replied.

* * *

Feel free to send me your commander info if you want them to be in the story.

Hope you enjoy the story :)


	4. PvP and the new members

**Finally a new chapter, sorry for taking so long, was busy moving hose (twice in a month LOL)**

 **Change a bit in the lay out and also how I write, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **XXX**

 **The next day, Admiral office**

 **XXX**

After a whole night without any contact, the office filled with silent and everyone takes their turn to guard the radio and rest, except for Winston. It's the first time he put his fleet out on a sortie, at least it's to unite with another fleet, which sounds a bit better.

*beep beep*

The sound of the incoming telegram instantly pulls everyone, and him, out of their thoughts. Ooyodo immediately picks up the papers and read out loud:

"This is Kirishima reporting, I have united with the allied fleet, met a few enemies on the way but everyone is alright. We supported the friendlies with the attacking abyssal. We now escort them back to the base."

Beside Winston, he could hear the girls in the office let out a relieved breath, especially Kongou. He knows that Kongou really cares about her sisters, it's also why he let her stay in the office.

"Well, you got the news" Winston start. "How about we start preparing the base for our guests?"

"Aye, Commander" The girls cheerfully replied.

"Then I will stay here" Ooyodo suggests.

"Yes please" He smiles at her. "I will go check out the base, see you later."

Ooyodo replies with a smile before Winston leave the room.

 **XXX**

 **The Dorms**

 **XXX**

It's still quite early for lunch so Winston stops by the dorm to check up on the girls as well as take a peek at their preparation. And to his surprise, the extra dorm which not yet in use is now clean and tidy, and there are even futons prepared in each room. There is no single hint that this was an abandoned room before.

Maya notices him and greets him with her cheerful attitude, as usual.

"Hi Hi, Admiral. You want to check up on us, don't ya? We got things covered, heheheh"

"Yea, I saw that. You surprised me, I have to say."

"Hahaha really? Then how about you treat us a lunch at Mamiya's?" Maya let out a big laugh. "There's only me and Myoukou here at the moment though, the others already went ahead for lunch."

"Sounds good for a reward, let's call Myoukou…

*thud*

A loud sound of something fell stopped Winston's sentence. Both him and Maya rush in the direction they heard the sound, to find Myoukou buried under a pile of boxes. They hurriedly get Myoukou out, while Maya let out a sigh.

"Told ya, you should have waited for me to help you with these boxes"

"I'm sorry, just want to finish this fast and head for lunch" Myoukou reply, before she notices Winston "Eh? Admiral? Sorry for letting you see the embarrassing moment just now" Myoukou blushed.

"It's okay, me and Maya were planning to call you and have dinner at Mamiya's. You seem tired so how about we go now? I will help you later with the boxes" Winston let out a smile, given that Myoukou was so cute just now.

"Is that okay, Admiral?" Myoukou hesitate.

"It's fine, let's go, shall we?"

"Ah sure…" Myoukou replies and follows him and Maya.

 **XXX**

 **Mamiya's Restaurant**

 **XXX**

The destroyers must be here just now, Winston can see Mamiya busy cleaning a table. The three take a seat at the table near the corner close to the door. There are some other girls in the restaurant, they give a nod when he went in before going back to their stories.

"So…" Maya starts "I just heard the news this morning, so the main fleet is going back with some guest eh?"

"Yea, I also heard the news, wonder how are they like…" Myoukou continues.

"I'm curious about that too, hahaha" Winston let out a laugh. "But I think we will need some docks for them as they were hit by the abyssal on the way."

"Right…" Both of the girl replies.

"Anyway" He continues "This gonna be a new experience"

"Haha indeed" Maya cheerfully agree.

 **XXX**

 **The Dorms**

 **XXX**

Winston and the girls did stop by the docks after lunch, before getting back to the dorm. He wanted to check if the docks are ready in case the guests and even any of his girl need it. Now they are putting back the boxes o the shelf where Myoukou fell earlier.

"Admiral!" Winston hears Ooyodo shout in the corridor.

"I'm here! What's the matter, Ooyodo?" He shouts in reply.

A few moment later, Ooyodo enters the room, out of breath, probably because she ran everywhere to find him. Then she stands straight up to report.

"Admiral, the guests have arrived in our waters" Ooyodo still trying to catch her breath.

"I see.." Winston acknowledges "Well girls, I need to go now, can't help you finish with these boxes."

"Ahh! It's okay, there only two boxes left, we can do it" Maya replies.

"Yes, we can do it, please give a warm welcome to our guests" Myoukou continues Maya words.

"Sure do! See you later."

"See you later, Admiral" The girls reply when he leaves the room, followed by Ooyodo closing the door.

"Ooyodo" Winston speaks "sorry for making you run everywhere to find me"

"You are welcome, Admiral" Ooyodo replies, let out a wry smile behind Winston.

 **XXX**

 **The Wharf**

 **XXX**

Winston standing at the Wharf, hand holding a binocular, looking at the incoming fleet while Ooyodo standing next to him. He can't identify the girls yet but he can guess that they have battleships and carriers.

However that's not what concerns him, but the figure of their admiral looks rather familiar, and he knows why when they just a few minutes from his position. Marshal Admiral Yuzuki Mizushima with her fleet, Iowa class battleship – Iowa and Yamato class battleship – Yamato, along with Lexington and Zuikaku, escorted by Atago and Takao.

It's clear that this is a strong fleet, then what's with that order to support a friendly fleet? More and more questions rise up in Winston mind, but he needs to concentrate on the main point - Welcome this special guest.

"Welcome to Nellie naval base, I hope you enjoy your stay, Marshal Admiral Mizushima" Winston welcome calmly.

"Greeting Winston, seem like you did a good work here so far" Admiral Mizushima cheerfully replied.

"Ooyodo, can you guide our guest around the base as well as provide them needed facilities?" He turns to Ooyodo.

"Aye, Admiral" Ooyodo acknowledge, before bowing to Admiral Mizushima and take her leave, bring along Mizushima's fleet.

"Now, would you like to come to my office, Marshal?" Winston continues.

 **XXX**

 **Admiral Office**

 **XXX**

The office is quiet since the girls are either having dinner or meeting with Mizushima's fleet and Ooyodo is not around. Making two cups of tea, Winston can't stop himself from starting the conversation, in a not so good way given that his rank is under Mizushima's.

"Marshal Admiral… I would like to ask about the dispatch order…"

"Oh, that one? Thought you are not gonna ask. I sent it to see how will your fleet manage in battle." Admiral Mizushima let out a smile "Oh and don't be too formal with me, it's unnecessary"

"I see…" Winston gives a wry smile.

"I see that you already picked your secretary ship, Ooyodo-san. And it seems like you did a good job so far"

"Ah I haven't picked yet, Ooyodo-san just helping me out with the work around the base when I just arrived" He clarifies "Actually I don't know who to pick yet"

"Hahahaha" Admiral Mizushima let out a big laugh "Really, Winston? Is it because you suddenly being with a lot of girls? I see I see…"

"No.. I mean-" Winston can't catch up with Mizushima joke.

"Anyway, it's the first time I visit your base, so how about a gift eh?" She continues. "But you have to wait until the end of my visit"

"Ah.. thank you" He replies

 _Well, maybe I'm overthinking about it._ – He thought

"Now, you won't let a lady hungry at dinner time, will you?" Mizushima frankly say.

 **XXX**

 **Mamiya's Restaurant**

 **XXX**

"Whoa~ So you are Lexington and Iowa? The real one for sure?" - The destroyers seem pretty happy when they saw the Americans.

"Yes, it's me Iowa here, and here is Lady Lex" Iowa quickly join the destroyers.

"I-Iowa, I told you don't call me like that" Lexington pout.

"Ahhh~ Lady Lex so cute when she angry" The destroyers laugh.

"Y-you too, mou~ it's your fault, Iowa" Now Lexington face is all red.

"Those two sure catch up fast" Yamato smile while looking at Iowa table. "So how is your new Admiral, Nagato?"

"Normal I guess, except that he like teasing us a lot" Nagato replies, let out a sigh.

"Wow really?" Yamato eyes open in surprise "You got yourself a funny Admiral there"

"Yea, but he works hard and cares for us so…" Nagato slightly blushed.

Yamato noticed Nagato face turn a bit red, but didn't ask any more question.

"Sigh, hope Atago and Takao won't turn into an alcoholic after that drink with Nachi and Junyou over there" Yamato divert her eye to Atago table, filled with beer cans.

 **-xXx-**

"They get along quite well, do they?" Admiral Mizushima asks frankly.

"Yes, indeed…"

"Winston… " Mizushima starts, her face shows sign of unease "You know you don't have to be formal with me, so don't be formal with me. Just act as if I'm your big sister, okay?"

"But-"

"No, but" She stops Winston "Don't keep that formal attitude of yours, it's not necessary"

"U-understood" Winston firmly replies.

"Good, now, how about we have a training match tomorrow?" Mizushima asks, clearly back to her usual self.

"That would be a good idea, Admiral Mizushima" Winston happily reply.

 **XXX**

 **The next day, The coast near the base**

 **XXX**

The bright sun shining on the water surface. Winston and Admiral Mizushima take a walk on the shore while waiting for their fleet to get ready. The result probably clear about who will win, but it doesn't stop them from discussing, as well as making their own tactics and do the best they can.

"Admiral, the fleets are ready, I have prepared the boat" Ooyodo report to Winston.

"Seems like it's time, let's go, Admiral Mizushima" Winston gives a nod to Ooyodo.

The three head to the defined location, Winston have a few changes in the fleet since they are practicing with a more experienced fleet. Nagato has replaced Haruna and the cruisers are Maya and Myoukou, the carriers are the same with Zuikaku and Akagi.

"It seems to me that you decided to go heavy on me" Mizushima gives a calm smile.

"Your fleet seem not lighter at all" Winston strike back.

"Hahaha" She let out a laugh "Let's see what will be the result"

 **-xXx-**

Mizushima's fleet has the battleships in front to tank while the cruisers at the back to cover the back side of the carriers - A really basic formation that Winston knew since when he was back at the Academy.

Winston's fleet is a bit different. He have his battleships slightly distanced from each other and the carriers safely at the back, he has Maya with her anti-air capability and hope that will wear down Mizushima's planes.

Ooyodo fire the flare gun and sounds of planes taking off can be immediately heard from both of the fleets. The sounds of Maya's AA guns kick in soon after, and flames fall from the air as the planes from both sides got shot down. The roar from the main guns followed by explosions and plumes of water erupted as Nagato got hit by Yamato, still can't bring her down.

Winston fleet break in half, trying to flank the enemies. He knew that his fleet doesn't have much chance going head-on, so he already worked through the tactics last night, about trying to flank and keep the enemies busy while the cruisers get some torps in the water and the carriers can catch them off guard.

A smile emerged on Mizushima's face making Winston worry about his plan. The plan seems to be worked out fine as the cruisers already heavily damaged by the torps, but soon after that first surprise attack, the plan is no longer effective as the enemies are more focus, result in Maya is totally out of the game and Myoukou lost half of her turrets.

Thing got worse when Nagato and Kirishima got heavily damaged as well since at close range and because they have lower experience in combat, Yamato and Iowa got the edge in accuracy. But the two managed to damage the battleships, reduce their maneuverability which let the carriers to land their payload, result in Iowa heavily damaged.

But the result is clear with Zuikaku and Akagi have only a few planes left facing the Yamato and enemies carriers. Ooyodo firmly announces the winner.

"The winner is Admiral Mizushima, congratulations!"

"My fleet is not experienced enough I guess, but let's have more practice again in the future" Winston turn to Admiral Mizushima with his hand extended.

"You did a good job damaging my fleet" Mizushima smiles and shake his hand.

"Hey girls! You better be fast if you wanna catch your lunch at Mamiya's" He shouts and waving at the shipgirls, then turns to Mizushima "Let's go, shall we?"

"Hooray!" The girls cheer.

 **XXX**

 **Mamiya's Restaurant**

 **XXX**

Both of the fleets are having their lunch happily together. Even though they were enemies both in the past and just now but Zuikaku is getting along extremely well with Lexington. And Iowa loud laugh can even be heard from where Winston sits.

Winston and Mizushima are having their lunch at the different table.

"So Winston, you know the campaign is about to come, what do you think?"

"I think I can do fine for supporting role but not so sure if I need to go to the front." Winston calmly reply.

"I can help you by getting some operations so you can put your girls in battle" Mizushima continues.

"That would be very great, thank you Admiral" Winston smile, brings his cup forward.

"That yet needs to celebrate, there is another thing" Mizushima stops Winston "As promised, I have a present for your new base"

"Ah thank you, can't wait to know" Winston cheerfully reply.

"Hahaha, you are like a child waiting for Christmas present" Mizushima laugh "They are right over there with your girls, why don't you check out?"

"Eh? Overthere? You mean-"

"Yep, didn't you wonder why I brought two foreign ships with me?"

"I do but definitely didn't think about this" Winston have his surprise written all over his face, which makes Mizushima can't stop herself from laughing.

"But what about transfer papers? And are they agree with that?" Winston hesitates with the presents.

"Don't worry, I got the papers and they also happily agree too. Well, I think they will do even if I didn't ask beforehand. They are getting along quite well" Mizushima smiles at Winston concerns.

"Then I guess things will be alright, thank you for the gifts" Winston said as he brings his cup forward again.

"Of course they will." Mizushima also raises her cup.

* * *

 **What do you think? let me know in the comment.**

 **Feel free to send Admiral info if you want to have your Captain in the story too**


End file.
